


Flying

by jamieaiken919



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot fic in which Danny gets more than he bargained for from the author. (horrible, horrible summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how to summarize this. This is part of a huge, ridiculous story that a friend of mine and I were writing on myspace (yeah that's right) years ago, and I posted it over on my fic LJ account... where I got some good feedback on it. So here it is, coming up here.
> 
> I KNOW that marysue self-insert stuff is frowned upon, especially in the DP community, but I really don't care, lol. I'm proud of this scene and I like how it turned out. It just happens to be a Danny Phantom story.
> 
> Here we go! Feedback is always welcome!

Danny took my hand and led me towards Amity Park. We walked in silence for a moment, before he spontaneously lifted up my legs and spun me around.

“Danny! What are you doing?” I said, laughing as he came to a stop, still holding me up off the ground.

“I’m so glad I found you, Julia. Ever since Sam ran off with Dash--“

“Wait, what the FUCK?!” I shouted, grabbing the back of his neck so he wouldn’t drop me.

“Yep. Sam ran off with Dash fucking Baxter.”

I looked at Danny and didn’t see the pain I expected to see on his face. Instead, I saw a serene calmness in his eyes as he stared off at the moon that had started to rise over the hill. I didn’t want to disturb him while he looked so deep in thought, so I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

Then, I felt strange.

I looked down and saw that Danny’s feet were no longer on the ground. Danny had taken off and was now flying very high over Amity Park.

“DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I screamed, my voice echoing over the barely lit, sleeping town. I grasped his shoulders tightly, holding on for dear life.

“I’m showing you Amity Park from the best angle.” He said, holding me tight to him. “Look down.”

I looked down and gasped out loud at how high up we were. But looking out over the city, then back at Danny, none of that really seemed to matter. I was with someone who loved me, and I knew that he would never let anything happen to me.

“Danny?” I said softly, something much more sinister in the back of my mind than my voice let on.

“Hmm?” He said as he stopped moving and held me, hundreds of feet up in the air.

I pulled myself close to him, my lips ending up close to his ear and my chest pressed close into his.

“I want to do more than just fly with you. But it still starts with an F.”

Danny looked at me for a moment, his green eyes shining bright and glazing over with lust. I know he knew what I meant, but his innocence never left his face. I felt like I needed to corrupt him.

He held me tight as we floated in the air, pulling my body as close as he could and slowly pressing his lips to mine. Here I was, making out in mid-air with the half-ghost hero of Amity Park. I forced my hands into his hair, grabbing two handfuls and holding his head firmly in place. I ran my tongue over his lips, and felt his arms slacken their grip a tiny bit.

“Danny?” I said, pulling away and leaving him dazed.

“Yes, love?” he responded. I almost melted at how deep and raspy his voice had become.

“Let’s go somewhere private... and on the ground. Don’t want anyone seeing us up here, y’know.”

I kissed him again with every bit of passion that was building up inside of me. Just to show him that I was really serious about wanting to fuck him.

He pulled back out of the kiss after a moment, breathing heavy and staring at me with the most intense stare I had ever seen.

“I know where we can go. Hold on tight.”

I did as I was told, and we took off. I could barely make out the buildings passing by us, until we got to one. Danny turned himself- and me- intangible, and we entered his bedroom at his home: FentonWorks Laboratory.

“Danny, your house?” I whispered as he made us tangible and gently set me down on the floor. “Won’t your parents and sister hear us?”

“Nope. They’re not here. My mom and dad took Jazz to go look at colleges all week. Meaning...” He walked over to his window and shut the blinds, then shut his door before turning back and staring at my body intently once more. “I can make you scream as loud as I want you to.”

Before I knew it, Danny’s hands were on my hips and his lips crashed against mine. My hands went to his chest, grasping the vinyl of his uniform and pulling him to me. Our hands urgently roamed over each others bodies, desperately wanting to feel the other. Danny’s tongue entered my mouth and battled with mine for supremacy.

I felt him getting hard as he pressed his hips into mine. That didn’t take long. I grabbed his hips and held them to mine, starting to grind against him. A heavy sigh came from his nose. His hands tightened on my hips, and I felt myself being turned around. Then, he shoved me. I heard his bed creak as I bounced on it once, and once I got my bearings back I saw him staring down at me. I got to my knees on the bed and grabbed the belt of his uniform, pulling him towards me.

“So... how do I get this thing off?” I said, my voice low. He looked at me for a moment before leaning down and gently kissing me.

“Hang on a second.”

Danny stepped back from the bed, and I saw a white ring form around his body. I gasped slightly as I watched his clothes change, his white hair turn jet black, and his green eyes turn a bright blue.

“Hello Danny Fenton.” I said with a small smile.

“This should make things a little easier.” He said, climbing onto the bed with me. “Sorry about pushing you before... I don’t know what came over me.”

“Danny, this is sex we’re dealing with. It’s gonna get a little dirty.”

Before he could respond I pushed him back, laying my body on top of his and kissing him hard. He grabbed my arms in shock and froze, until I ran a hand through his hair. Then he relaxed. His hands moved from my arms to my shoulders, down my back and stopping just before he reached my bum.

“Danny, you don’t have to be nervous.” I said softly, my hand still in his hair and my face inches from his. His hot breath hitting my face and neck was such a turn on, but I could tell he was still on edge.

“I know... but... I don’t want to disappoint you or anything...” he said, blushing lightly and averting his gaze from my eyes.;

“You won’t, Danny.”

I kissed him again, and decided to let him take the lead again. I grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over on top of me, bending my knees on either side of his body so that his hips were pressing directly into mine. I started to slowly grind my hips into his again, feeling the hardness through his pants that had never gone away in the first place.

I felt him return the grinding motion, and I broke the kiss so I could tug his shirt up over his head. I could tell he was self-conscious about having his shirt off, so I gently scratched my nails down his chest.

“Ghost fighting did you good, baby...”

“Dancing did you pretty well too...”

Danny pulled my shirt up over my head, and started to kiss my neck and collarbone. I dug my hands into his hair and threw my head back into his pillows, letting him know he was doing a good job. I could make out the scent of his shampoo around me.

“Danny...” I said breathlessly, grabbing his hair and pushing his face into my chest.

He started kissing the over the tops of my breasts, above the fabric of my bra. I shivered at his tongue coming in contact with my skin, and arched my back as his hands snaked around behind me and unclasped the constraint. I smiled down at him as he removed it and threw it to the floor.

Danny sat up, staring for a moment at my exposed chest and muttering a soft ‘wow’ to himself. I decided to take some initiative and pull my bottoms off myself. I lifted my legs straight up in the air, giving him a view as I slowly pulled my skirt up over my feet and throwing it into the growing pile on the floor. Danny grabbed my partially removed tights and ripped them off my legs. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting face to face with him, and grabbed the front of his pants. As I unbuttoned them and began to pull down the zipper, Danny threaded his hands through my hair and kissed me hard, getting up on his knees so that I could pull his jeans down. He then moved his hands to my back, giving him leverage so that I could take his jeans off the rest of the way.

We were both left in our underwear. Me, in a tiny, bright pink thong and Danny in a pair of red boxer shorts. Even in the dark of his bedroom, I could make out the tenting in his shorts. I hugged him close to me and pressed my chest into his. His skin was hot against mine. His hands ran up and down my sides and back, as he slowly pushed me back down onto the bed. As I was laying there, he stood up off the bed and hastily removed his boxers, leaving his naked body just barely visible in the faint moonlight leaking in through the blinds. I remained on the bed, lifting my hips up and pulling my panties off, throwing them at him playfully. He caught them and pulled open his bedside drawer, throwing them in before slamming it shut and climbing on top of me once again. Danny pressed his body into mine, his hard cock pressing against my crotch.

“Danny... please fuck me...” I said in a desperate whisper.

“I was planning on it, baby...” He said, looking straight into my eyes.

Danny began to push his way into me, going slowly so as not to shock my body too much. I kissed him softly, looking at his face as he held back pushing into me. He had such immense pleasure on his face that I couldn’t make him wait any longer. I wrapped my legs around his back and thrust my hips up to meet his. His shocked gasp came out like more of a moan, and he froze for a moment to stare down at me. I smiled up at him, my eyes never deviating from his. He faintly smiled back, his entire face overtaken with lust.

Danny slowly began to pull back out, taking as much time as possible to prolong the feeling. Then without warning, he thrust back into me hard and fast. I yelped with pleasure and dug my nails into his back.

“You okay?” he said, taking my sound the wrong way and concerned that he had hurt me.

“Oh fuck, yes... keep going, Danny... exactly like that...”

He obeyed, pulling out slowly and thrusting back hard and quick. Every time he would push into me we would moan in unison, both of us pushing back on the other trying to maintain contact for as long as possible. With one particular thrust, Danny hit that spot inside of me that made me cry out in such pleasure, I thought it would be over right then. I held out though, urging him to go faster and harder.

Something in me wanted more, though.

“Danny...” I gasped out, pushing his shoulders slightly. “Danny, wait a second...”

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” he said, abruptly stopping and running his hands through my hair.

“No, I’m okay... I just want to try something...”

He looked at me, questioning my motives for a moment as he cautiously pulled out. I slid out from underneath him, watching him intently as he sat back, confused. I turned my back to him, getting up on my hands and knees and pushing my bottom towards him. I heard him gasp, and I turned my head back to look at him.

“Come and get it, baby.”

In an instant, I felt his body on top of mine. His hands were tentatively on my hips, and he was hesitating slightly. I pushed my bum into his body, feeling his hard cock against me again. That was all it took. Danny thrust into me from behind so hard that I actually did moan in a little pain.

“You okay?” he said, leaning over and brushing my hair away from the side of my face. I turned my head and kissed him softly.

“I’ve never been better... Danny?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t be afraid to fuck me hard. Or pull my hair, or spank me. I’m pretty tough, sexually. I can handle it.”

As I was talking I had started to move my hips against his, slowly fucking his cock. Danny groaned from a place deep in his throat, and I knew I had him understanding exactly what I meant. He grabbed my hips and started pushing hard into me, over and over and over.

As he fucked me harder and harder, I felt his hand grab my hair and pull my head back hard. I screamed out in pleasured pain, and in response Danny leaned over to whisper hotly in my ear.

“You have no idea how much I love your ass...”

“And you have no idea how much I love your dick, Fenton...”

Danny groaned into my ear, and I could tell he was getting close. I knew I was getting there too, and was about to tell him when I felt a sharp sting of pain on the right side of my ass. I turned my head to look up at him, seeing a half-smile on his face.

“You said you wouldn’t mind if I spanked you.”

“Danny, fuck me harder... hit me, pull my hair, ride my ass, FUCK ME!”

The whole last part came out as one word, and Danny gladly obliged it. He stayed with his chest pressed against my back, speeding up his thrusts and pounding into me so hard that I thought I might break. With every thrust he hit me with one spank after another, making us both utter incoherent words and sounds in the heat of our passion.

Danny suddenly wrapped both arms around my waist, hugging me tight as his entire body went rigid as he came deep within me. My hands grasped his sheets as my own orgasm came hard. We screamed each others names as our bodies shook together, sharing ourselves in a moment of pure ecstasy.

I collapsed as Danny pulled out of me, breathing heavy and still shaking slightly. He fell beside me, immediately turning me to face him and holding me tight against his body. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

“Danny...” I said softly, running my hands through his damp hair.

“Hmm?”

I didn’t say anything more. I just kissed him with as much energy and passion that was left in my spent body.

“I love you too, Julia...” he said breathless after I pulled away. He pulled a blanket up over us, and let me drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
